Transcendance of Love: A dinosaur love story
by Littlefootismyhero
Summary: Things are peaceful and undistrurbed in the Great Valley until a unconditional love between Mr. Threehorn and Grandpa Longneck developes. Their love for each other will be pushed to the limit with them risking almost everything to be with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beyond the Mysterious Beyond of Love

It was a warm summer day in the Great Valley and everything was peaceful. Roars from the various dinosaurs could be heard for miles from inside it's great walls. All of it's residents were protected from the fierce sharp-tooth that once threatened them. One of those who lived in the Great Valley was grandpa longneck, grandfather to Littlefoot. He was a kind longneck who was always looking out for other dinosaurs and was seen as the leader to the heard. He was married to Grandma Longneck and they both lived happily together with their grandson.

"Grandpa, Grandpa! Guess what?", a voice exclaimed from behind Grandpa and Grandma. The two longnecks turned around to see their grandson, Littlefoot.

"Why hello Littlefoot, what is it?", Grandpa asked.

"Me and Cera saw the biggest treestar today! It was amazing!", Littlefoot said happily.

The two adult longnecks chuckled and Grandma wrapped her tail around Grandpa. "We are so happy for you two", she said with glee. Just then, an adult Threehorn approached the group.

"Oh no.. dad is here.." Cera groaned. Her and her dad didn't have the best relationship and they've been at each other's throats lately.

"Cera, I told you not to run off when I am speaking to you!", Mr. Threehorn said angrily. He looked up at grandpa and grandma. "Sorry for my daughter's rudeness she hasn't been herself lately."

"Dad you are always ruining everything!", Cera yelled and ran off into the woods. Littlefoot and Grandma longneck ran after the little threehorn.

"Cera wait!" Littlefoot yelled before they both disappeared into the thick forest., leaving Grandpa and behind.

"Don't worry Mr. Threehorn, they'll find her. Im sure she is just going through a phase", Grandpa said trying to reassure Mr. Threehorn.

"I know, I just wish that girl would listen", Mr. Threehorn said looking defeated. Grandpa longneck frowned and moved closer to him.

"Im sorry you are upset. Anything i can do to help?", Grandpa asked.

Mr. Threehorn thought a moment and blushed lightly, his cheeks growing red. "N-no..but you know.." suddenly he looked up and grew closer to Grandpa Longneck. Grandpa cleared his throat.

"E-excuse me Mr. Threehorn, what are you doing?", he asked softly, Mr. Threehorn just inches away from his face. Mr. Threehorn backed off quickly with a shocked look on his face.

"I am so sorry.. i dont know what I was thinking", Mr. Threehorn said quietly and ran off embarrassed. Grandpa Longneck titled his head in confusion. 'What was that? Did he just try and kiss me? But...that means...', he thought with his head spinning with a slight smile.

Just then, Littlefoot and Grandma Longneck returned with Cera. Cera looked a little less angry and walked back towards her nest.

"Well we got things settled with Cera, shes heading back home to apologize to her father. Things will get better with them, Im sure!" Grandma said with optimism. Grandpa looked off, still uncomfortable about his encounter with Mr. Threehorn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love is like a box of chocolates

A few days past and Grandpa Longneck couldn't get Mr. Threehorn out of his mind. Questions ran through his head and it was hard for him to focus on his family.

"Sweetie, Ive been noticing that you havent been yourself lately. Is everything alright?" Grandma Longneck asked her husband. "Yes Grandma everything is fine, I just need to speak to Mr. Threehorn about something," he responded. Grandpa Longneck stood up and made his way towards Mr. Threehorn's nest.

Grandpa Longneck approched Mr. Threehorn's nest and saw him laying down, staring off into space.

"Ah...Mr. Threehorn?" Grandpa asked. Mr. Threehorn looked up and his cheeks went deep red.

"L-look longneck I already apologized for the other day. I think I was sick or something so-" he was cut off with Grandpa Longneck's lips on his. Mr. Threehorn's eyes went wide and he felt like he was frozen. Grandpa pulled away and smiled.

"Now that..that is what love feels like" Grandpa said kindly and laid down beside Mr. Threehorn.

"W-what was that?!" Mr. Threehorn exclaimed loudly and stood up. His face had never been that red before. Grandpa Longneck chucked and shook his head.

"You really are stubborn aren't you?" Grandpa said lightly. "I think that we've both known for a long time that there is something between us", he added.

Mr. Threehorn thought a while. He had noticed that the tension between the two of them had ceased a long time ago and the two have spent more and more time together. Was this love? He sat down with a sigh.

"Alright, maybe you are right. Ive been ignoring it because...well maybe I didn't want to admit it", Mr. Threehorn said quietly.

"Why is that?" Grandpa Longneck asked.

"Well if I admit it then it becomes real. I would have to tell Cera, and you would have to tell your wife and Littlefoot. It's a big deal!" Mr. Threehorn said in a concerned tone.

Grandpa Longneck nodded in agreement. "It definitely is a big deal, no doubt about that. But, I know one thing is for sure," he placed his hand over Mr. Threehorns'. "...Im in love with you", he said with certainty.

Mr. Threehorn blushed once again and looked away. "W-well thanks I guess.." he whispered, a bit embarrassed. Grandpa Longneck smiled and looked at the sunset. "Well, what to do now?" He asked himself.

"I dont know, i want some time to think on this," Mr. Threehorn said. "Please, give me a few days before you tell anyone". Grandpa Longneck nodded and stood up.

"I wont tell a soul, for now, its just between us," Grandpa Longneck reassured Mr. Threehorn and started his walk back home. But, Grandpa had another idea in mind. Something more...menacing.


End file.
